Cheaters Never Win, Winners Never Cheat
by the.legend-x
Summary: Inuyasha cheats on Kagome with his boss. Will he realize that he needs Kagome? Kagome realizes that she doesn't need him.Will Kagome find someone else?
1. Profiles

Disclaimer : I do not own anything Inuyasha. I wish I did though.

Profiles :

Here are the profiles of the main characters :

**Higurashi , Kagome :**

Occupation - none

Hair Color - dark brown

Eye Color - chocolate brown

BF/GF/W/H/F - Inuyasha ( fiancé )

**Kazanaa , Miroku :**

Occupation - Vice President of Takahashi Enterprise

Hair Color - black

Eye Color - blueish - purple

BF/GF/W/H/F - Sango ( wife )

**Taijiya , Sango :**

Occupation - none

Hair Color - dark brown

Eye Color - hazel

BF/GF/W/H/F - Miroku ( husband )

**Takahashi , Inuyasha :**

Occupation - Public Relations advisor of club Da Jewel

Hair Color - silver

Eye Color - gold with amber flecks

BF/GF/W/H/F - Kagome ( fiancé )

**Midorikawa , Kikyo :**

Occupation - Owner of club Da Jewel

Hair Color - black

Eye Color - stormy gray

BF/GF/W/H/F - none

**Takahashi , Sesshoumaru :**

Occupation - President of Takahashi Enterprise

Hair Color - silver

Eye Color - gold with amber flecks

BF/GF/W/H/F - Rin ( girlfriend )

**Ikeda , Rin :**

Occupation - College Student

Hair Color - dark brown

Eye Color - dark brown

BF/GF/W/H/F - Sesshoumaru ( boyfriend )

**Shinigami , Kouga :**

Occupation - bartender at Da Jewel

Hair Color - black

Eye Color - green

BF/GF/W/H/F - none


	2. Cappucie's

Disclaimer : I do not own anything Inuyasha, but I do have the power to make him fall in love with a complete stranger...of course I won't because THAT is just cruel.

AyuLuver18 : When I write KAD ( Keeping A Distance ) I usually do a little skit at the beginning of each chapter. That, unfortunately, will not be happening here because this is a story I just want to type out. Get out with it and let you guys enjoy reading it. So, no skit for this story. On with the story.

* * *

Cheaters Never Win , Winners Never Cheat

Cappucie's

Kagome Higurashi was sauntering down the street, about to walk into

herfavourite coffee shop. Most people would guess that she was going to

Cappucie's ( the coffee shop ) to get a cup of coffee like most people do

when they go to coffee shops. Kagome was actually going to surprise her

fiancé, Inuyasha Takahashi because he was on his lunch break. Kagome

knew he would be at Cappucie's because it was Inuyasha's favourite place

to go and he went there every chance he got. As Kagome got closer to

Cappucie's , she saw Inuyasha sitting in a corner with his back turned to

her, making out with his boss. Kagome was shocked. She knew it couldn't

be anyone except for Inuyasha because only him and Sesshoumaru had

silky, silver tresses. She knew it wasn't Sesshoumaru because he would

never be caught in a coffee shop and he was completely faithful to his

girlfriend, Rin Ikeda. Kagome felt tears begin to well up in her beautiful

chocolate brown eyes. She took one last look at Inuyasha and ran down

the street to the house they shared. ' Inuyasha...how could you? ' thought

Kagome. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be home for another 6

hours so, she decided to call her best friend Sango Taijiya to come over

and comfort her. "Hello?" said Kagome shakily. "Hey, Kagome.What's

up?" asked Sango in a questioning tone. "A lot -:sniff:- is up. I'd rather if

you -:sniff :- came over rather than -:sniff sniff:- we speak of it over the

phone." replied Kagome while sniffing.

* * *

AyuLuver18 : That's the end of this chapter. Please Review! 


	3. Not Needed or Wanted

Disclaimer : I do not own anything Inuyasha. But one day in the near future... I WILL RULE THE WORLD!

* * *

Cheaters Never Win , Winners Never Cheat

Not Needed or Wanted

"Okay,Kag. I'll be over in 10 minutes.If I'm not it's because I'm argueing

with a police officer over a speeding ticket." said Sango with a failed

attempt at trying to lighten the mood. " 'Kay -:sniff:- Bye." said Kagome

while saving her tears until she had Sango to comfort her. "Bye." said

Sango. Sango ran out her front door and hopped into her new Subaru B9

Tribeca and sped down to Kagome's house. As soon as Sango hopped

out of her car and opened the door to Kagome's house (she has a set of

keys in case something happens) , a sobbing Kagome tumbled into her

arms. Sango guided Kagome to a chair and said "What's wrong Kag?

What happened?Don't be afraid to tell me.". "He cheated -:sob:- on me

-:sniff:- with his -:sniff sniff:- boss!"Kagome began bawling her eyes out. "

I'M GOING TO KILL INUYASHA THAT BASTARD! I'M GOING

TO RIP OUT HIS TONGUE AND I'M GOING TO BREAK HIS N-"

"No Sango.You're not going to do anything except let me live with you.I'm

leaving him.I want him to know how it feels to be alone.I want him to feel

the pain that I'm feeling. I know Kikyo is only using him for his money."

interrupted Kagome with a new confidence in her eyes. "I don't need

HIM. HE needs ME! And I don't want HIM. Kikyo can have him." said

Kagome as she boosted her confidence. "Yea!Of course you can move in

with me. You can live in the basement.It's the cool in the summer and

warm in the winter so it is the best place in the house." replied Sango

happily. Sango and Kagome hugged and Kagome said "Thanks,sis.You

are the best!" "No Problemo" replied Sango. "While Inuyasha is away I

gots an idea." Kagome and Sango looked at each other with a twinkle in

their eyes.

* * *

AyuLuver18 : Yay Kagome!Show him who's da boss! By the way Sango and Kagome are not really sisters but they are as close as sisters so they call each other that sometimes. Review Pulleazzzz! 


	4. Hit 'Em Up Style

Disclaimer : I do not own anything Inuyasha or any of the lyrics on this page.

* * *

Cheaters Never Win , Winners Never Cheat

Hit 'Em Up Style

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's room and took his bank card. The girls left the house and jumped into Sango's car and drove away.To pick up Rin and go...to the nearest mall.

**While he was scheming  
I was beamin' in the beamer just beamin'  
can't believe that I caught my man cheating  
so I found another way to make him pay for it all  
So I went to Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree-ah  
And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia  
And as the cash box rang I  
thought everything away **

( bridge)

**(0ops)  
there goes the dreams we used to say  
(oops)  
there goes the time we spent away  
(oops)  
there goes the love I had  
but you cheated on me and that's SCORED THAT now  
(oops)  
there goes the house we made a home  
(oops)  
there goes you'll never leave me alone  
(oops)  
for all lies you told this is what you owe **

Chorus

Hey Ladies,  
when your man wants to get buck wild  
just go back and hit 'em up style  
put your hands on his cash and  
spend it to the last dime for all the hard times  
oh  
when your cold and everything goes  
from the crib, to the ride and the clothes  
so you better let him know that  
if he mess up  
you gotta hit 'em up

While he was braggin  
I was comin' down the hill uh just-a draggin'  
all of his pictures and his clothes in the baggin  
I sold eveything else til there was just nothing left  
and I paid all the bills about a month too late  
It's a shame we have to play these games  
the love we had just faded away, away

**( bridge)**

**(0ops)  
there goes the dreams we used to say  
(oops)  
there goes the time we spent away  
(oops)  
there goes the love I had  
but you cheated on me and that's SCORED THAT now  
(oops)  
there goes the house we made a home  
(oops)  
there goes you'll never leave me alone  
(oops)  
for all lies you told this is what you owe  
**

**(chorus)  
Hey Ladies,  
when your man wants to get buck wild  
just go back and hit 'em up style  
put your hands on his cash and  
spend it to the last dime for all the hard times  
oh  
when your cold and everything goes  
from the crib, to the ride and the clothes  
so you better let him know that  
if he mess up  
you gotta hit 'em up **

All of the dreams you sold  
left me out in the cold  
What happened to the days when we used to trust each other  
And all of the things I sold  
Will take you until you get old  
To get 'em back without me  
Cause revenge is better than money you'll see

(chorus)

**Hey Ladies,  
when your man wants to get buck wild  
just go back and hit 'em up style  
put your hands on his cash and  
spend it to the last dime for all the hard times  
oh  
when your cold and everything goes  
from the crib, to the ride and the clothes  
so you better let him know that  
if he mess up  
you gotta hit 'em up**

* * *

AyuLuver18 : Another successfully completed chapter. Please Review! If anyone wanted to know the lyrics of this chapter were of the song "Hit 'Em Up Style (oops)" by Blu Cantrell. I put these lyrics in this chapter because I thought it fit the situation that Kagome was in. In case any one didn't get it the girls are taking Inuyasha's bank card and are going to use it to spend most of his money on a shopping spree as a bit of revenge for him cheating on Kagome with Kikyo.**  
**


	5. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha...but I do own an American quarter.Shiny!

* * *

Cheaters Never Win , Winners Never Cheat

Second Thoughts

-: 5 HOURS LATER :-

Kagome finished packing up the rest of her stuff. 'Poor clueless

Inuyasha.Thought he could play me for a fool.Well not this chick.' thought

Kagome. Sango snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. "Hey Kagome ,are you

ready to go? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about leaving him?He

doesn't deserve you!" exclaimed Sango. "Don't worry Sango.I'm not having

second thoughts.I am ready.Just let me do something really quickly." Kagome

pulled out her lipstick and ran to the bathroom. She then began to write on the

bathroom mirror.She threw Inuyasha's bank card in the toilet,ripped the curtains

and poured shampoo and other cleaning and body paraphernalia onto the shower

and bathroom floor. (AN: think of it as the Kelly Clarkson video of "Since You

Been Gone") She closed the door,drew a hand giving the finger on it ,grabbed

her bags and went out to meet Sango by the car.When she reached the door she

turned back.

* * *

AyuLuver18: Another successfully completed chapter.Short chapter,I know.Review people!Remember, People make mistakes.We are all human. 


	6. Sheer Stupidity

Disclaimer : Don't own him,never will, costs too much...lost my quarter :(

Xtra note: I'm sure everyone has heard of the new 'no answering reviews' rule.Personally i dont like it because it's my only way of communicating with my readers.Once this rule is gone ( if they get over ruled ) you guys can get your dedications and responses back.

* * *

Cheaters Never Win , Winners Never Cheat

Sheer Stupidity

'Looks pretty empty without my stuff. Soon these empty spaces will be filled with new people's stuff

because Inuyasha won't have anymore money after what me and Sango just spent and Kikyo will

make him spend..' As a last motion she flung her key to the house back inside and it ended up

landing in the kitchen sink.She continued to drag her bags towards Sango's car and left the door

open for any robbers to come in if they wanted to steal the Inuyasha's things.

-: In the car :-

"Well Kagome,you never really told me how you found out about him and kinky ho.I know it

hurts,but it's best to let it all out." 'She's right,it does hurt...because I keep banging my head out of

sheer stupidity.That's gonna leave a mark...' thought Kagome as she got ready to explain her

situation to Sango and rubbed the bump that was forming on her head.The song that was playing on

the radio seemed to fit the mood that Kagome was in. She recognized it and instantly began singing

while giving Sango the "1 minute" sign.

****

**Not Gon' Cry - Mary J. Blige**

**(Verse 1)  
While all the time that I was loving you  
You were busy loving yourself  
I would stop breathing if you told me to  
Now you're busy loving someone else  
Eleven years out of my life  
Besides the kids I have nothing to show  
Wasted my years a fool of a wife  
I shoulda have left your ass a long time ago **

(Chorus)  
Well I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon cry,  
it's not the time  
cuz you're not worth my tears  
Well I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon cry,  
it's not the time,  
cuz you're not worth my tears

(Verse 2)  
I was your lover and your secretary  
Working every day of the week  
Was at the job when no one else was there  
Helping you get on your feet  
Eleven years of sacrifice  
And you can leave at the drop of a dime  
Swallowed my fears, stood by your side  
I shoulda left your ass a thousand times

(Chorus)

I know there are no guarantees  
In love you take your chances  
But somehow it seems unfair to me  
Look at the circumstances  
Through sickness and health 'till death do us part  
Those were the words that we said from our hearts  
So now when you say that you're leaving me  
I don't get that part

(Repeat Verse 2)

(Chorus)

* * *

AyuLuver18: chapter completed succesfully? I think so!But I don't matter.I'm just here to write.What do you guys think? Watever it is I want to hear it.Please review. And thanks for all the reviews so far -:hands out multiple boxes of Pocky :- Buh Byez! Psst! P.S. there is an email going around about the review reply situation in question.Pleaze sign the petition if you are so lucky to receive it.Thanksies! Nd I do not own the lyrics...yeah yeah!Nd a swift kick in the arse would be good! 


	7. I Wonder

Disclaimer: Sorry.I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did along with Criss Angel and many other people/things.

* * *

Cheaters Never Win , Winners Never Cheat

I Wonder...

When she finished singing,she told Sango the story of how she had

been going to Cappucie's to surprise Inuyasha because she had known he

was on his lunch break and had seen Kikyo and Inuyasha making out in a

corner. As Kagome finished her story,Sango rolled into the driveway of

her home a.k.a. Kagome's new home. They immediately began dragging

Kagome's belongings into the house. "Where's Miroku?" asked Kagome

with a surprised expression because she didn't know she had THAT

many belongings and that they were THAT heavy and had been hoping

for some partially-strong male assistance."He's at work.The company is

very busy this week." replied Sango. Miroku worked at Takahashi

Enterprise, a big business company with over 200 executives. "What do

they do in those buildings anyways?" asked Kagome thoughtfully."Who

REALLY knows?" replied Sango with an odd look on her

face."Actually,I don't think I've ever asked Miroku what he does.I guess I

never really thought it was important."she added. "I can ask him at

dinner tonight.I'm making oden!" replied Kagome with a big smile at the

thought of her favourite food. For the next hour or so Sango helped

Kagome unpack her things and they chatted and reminisced on the

past.Before Kagome and Inuyasha.

-: After the unpacking :-

Kagome looked around her new room. 'This is great but I'm going to

have to go furniture shopping.' thought Kagome. 'I can't help but

wonder what Inuyasha is doing...'

* * *

AmystikasArsenicAlways: Thanks for the reviews everybody. I changed my name. I'm an official Criss Angel fangirl!SQUEE!Check out the website in my profile for more information on Criss Angel.You might become as hooked as I am. Have a nice day everyone! -: hands out lollipops :- 


	8. Powder In The Bathroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but hopefully I will soon own a skateboard.

* * *

Cheaters Never Win , Winners Never Cheat

Powder In The Bathroom

-: At Inuyasha's house: -

Inuyasha did his usual routine of sticking his head in the door, closing his eyes, yelling "What's for dinner?", feeling a twinge of regret

about his meetings with Kikyo. (Inuyasha had been with Kikyo since the middle of high school. When he had gotten engaged to Kagome

him and Kikyo had had a fight. Of course he had been involved with Kikyo while he was going on dates with Kagome for the two months

leading up to their engagement. Inuyasha thought of himself as a "comparer of two kinds". Anyways on with the story!)When Kagome

didn't come rushing to the door and envelope him in a hug like he had gotten used to he figured she was either sleeping or had gone

shopping. He stepped through the doorway to find…a practically empty house. Inuyasha raced through the house to check what was

missing. He did the living room first and found his big screen TV still there but his DDR missing. Inuyasha thought the robbers must be

crazy not to have taken his TV but he was happy that they hadn't. He checked the kitchen and found all the dishes and appliances except

a portable hand mixer and the microwave missing. The hand mixer had been a gift from Inuyasha to Kagome after they had gotten

engaged "What a bunch of weirdo robbers!" proclaimed Inuyasha. He checked the dining room and found that the table was still there

but the chairs were missing. "I guess they were too heavy. We can always get new ones." said Inuyasha. He looked through the open

French doors and saw them broken and lying outside. As he was about to run past the bathroom to his and Kagome's bedroom he

added all the factors up in his head and said "This must be a female robber. I better check the powder in the bathroom where Kagome

leaves her most precious valuable." Kagome's most precious valuable was a round pink jewel on a piece of string. Inuyasha didn't know

why it was so valuable to Kagome and felt insulted every time he thought of it because all of the jewelry he bought for her looked better

than the "ugly little ball of bubblegum". He thought it was best to check on it because he was the one Kagome would come crying to if it

was missing and he didn't have time to console her. He had a date with Kikyo at the Moulin Rouge though Kagome thought it was a late

night business meeting at Da Jewel, the club that Inuyasha worked at. 'The one time Kagome decides to go out or take a nap they decide

to strike!' thought Inuyasha to himself. As he went towards the bathroom he looked at the door on which he saw…

* * *

TheLightWiz: well,well,well lookie what we have here. An update! I know you guys probably want to kill me for not updating since forever but I was in my first year of high school and I had a lot of stuff going on. Tell me how badly you want to kill me or just review the chapter. Luvs ya! Always Loyal. 3 


End file.
